Got it right this time
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: LEXZIE! Starts from "Much Too Much" in season 2. NO DENNY, NO AVA, NO ADDISEX AND NO GIZZIE! The way it should have happened!
1. Chapter 1

This starts out from "Much Too Much" (episode from season 2) but it ends waaaaay different. MY way! No season 3 or 4. No Denny, No Gizzie, No Addisex, No Ava! This is the way it should have gone!

Fair warning, not sure how much I will update. I have a pretty busy schedule, (sophmore in highschool and involved in MANY things, plus we have TAKS test in 2 weeks and I need to study). Sorry if there's any mispelled words or grammar problems. Sometimes I just get in the zone and type so fast I don't notice. Once again, sorry.

This chapter is short but it's just a taste of it to see if you like it.

The title comes from the Keith Urban song "Got It Right This Time". It's a good song.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Greys, if I didn Alex and Izzie would have been happy a looong time ago!

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAI

This wasn't right. Alex had been kissing her for a mere 5 seconds and knew...it wasn't right. She wasn't the girl he had been wanting for months. She wasn't the girl he had been having dreams about that didnt help him when he had to get to work at 4 in the morning for rounds. She wasn't the girl who made him late so many times because of those certain dreams. She wasn't the only girl he had ever met that made him actually nervous. No, Izzie held that title. And She wasn't Izzie.

_She wasnt Izzie!_

He quickly pulled away and stood up, his legs feeling a bit wobbly. Not because she had that effect on him, but because this was wrong. So wrong. Sure he was Alex Karev the guy who would fuck any pretty girl in sight. Night after night, different girl. Yes, he was an ass, but one thing he was not was a cheater. No need to change that now, not when he had Izzie.

Olivia stood and somewhat smiled at him. She leaned foward a bit to try again, but Alex stepped back.

" We can't Olivia. I can't."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie smiled as she looked at her pager. She was being paged to the oncall room. 'Hmmm..by who?' she wondered. She giggled a little and practically skipped down the hall. They would try again and this time, they would be successful.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Alex sat on the bed in the oncall room. A different one. No way he would want to be in the same room where he and Olivia..almost..yeah..when he told Izzie. He sighed. Oh God. He was dreading this, but he knew he had to do it.

The door flew open, making Alex jump up. Izzie smiled her radiant smile and kissed him. "So, where did we last leave off?" She asked, gently pushing him down on the bed, then straddling him. She began to trail light kisses down his jaw.

He didn't want to, but he stopped her. "Izzie, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for being so patient guys! I am really stressed out right now. I have 3 very important tests to take this week. Im very worried so I decided to write to calm me down a bit. Ok..flash backs are in Italics. There is some texting in this, Alexs in in bold&italics and Izzies is just bold.

Enjoy!

disclaimer: No I dont own Greys.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Alex layed in bed starring at the ceiling. He had hurt her. He had broke her heart. But he did the right thing, he told her. At first, she was silent, thinking. Then came the screaming. And the tears. God he couldn't stand to see her cry. Knowing that he was the reason for her tears made it even worse.

"Ass." He mutters. "That's all you are is a fucking asshole. You don't deserve her." Did he? No. No way. She was perfect. "Shit." When did he become so freakin sappy? Izzie did this to him. This was the reason he never let anyone in. All he did was hurt people. If he didn't watch out, he would become just like his father. His worst nightmare.

On his nightstand, his phone begins to vibrate signaling he has a new message. He laughs at the song that begins to play afterwards. She had set it.

_"What?"_

_He turns to look over the chart in his hand. Shit! He had been caught staring. Izzie would never let him live this down. "Nothing."_

_She turns a little on the cot so that she's looking at him. She continues to stare untill he finally turns to stare back. "What?"_

_She grins, "Oh so, you can stare but I can't?"_

_He shakes his head, trying to fight the smile. "I wasn't staring."_

_She scoffs, "Oh please. You were staring so hard you could have burned a whole through me."_

_He turns back to the chart infront of him," Whatever."_

_Still grinning, she looks down at her own chart, "It's fine. Stare all you want." She pauses then grins wider," It's not your fault I'm so beautiful."_

_He laughs and glances at her then back at the chart. FOCUS! He needed to get this done. ...She was right though. She was beautiful. Very. Why don't you tell her then, stupid? Girls love to hear that sappy crap. He sighs. "You are."_

_She didn't think it was possible, but her grin widened even more. She turned to look at him. She leans over and presses her lips to his cheek. "Thank you." She laughs when he just shrugs. She knew he was new at this. She starts to go back to work but gets an idea instead. She reaches for his phone which was laying between them on the cot._

_He glances at her, "What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing." She continues to mess with his phone till she finds it. "Just downloading you a...nice ringer."_

_"What?"_

_"Just wait" She bust out laughing as the tunes of "Barbie Girl" erupt from the phone. _

Alex sighs and reaches for the phone, flipping it open. '**NEW TEXT: IZZIE.'**

His heartbeat quickens. Izzie was texting him. He quickly clicks 'open'.

**"I don't get it. Whats she got that I don't? Whats so special about her??"**

Alex knew exactly who "she" was. Olivia.

**"**_**Nothing."**_

He sat up and leaned against the headboard. After what seemed like ages, he got another message.

**"Then why? I thought we were going somewhere?"**

**"**_**I don't know why. All I know is that when I kissed her, I knew it was wrong. I am an ass, Izzie & Im sorry."**_

He stared at his phone, waiting. Finally he glanced at the clock. 2:57am. It had been 10 minutes since she last text. She was through. He sighed and banged his head against the headboard. He had really screwed up.

Just as he closed his eyes, his phone sang again. He jumped and flipped it open, almost dropping it.

**" I like you, I do, I just..."**

_**"You just what Izzie?"**_

...

**"I need time."**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been awhile. I really am. ANyway here is another update, short but its better than nothing, right?

disclaimer: I don't own Greys.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

_I need time._

Alex leaned against the hood of his 2005 Dodge Dakota. On each side of him sat a styrofoam cup filled with steaming hot coffee. One black and the other with lots of sugar. One for him and one for..her. Yes, he knew how she liked her coffee. He should, since this had become a ritual for the past week. He glanced at his watch, sighing. This was something he looked forward to. This was the one time they actually, somewhat talked. She was still distant but they would normally make small talk; her thanking him for the coffee, him hanging onto her every word. Throughout the rest of the day, she seemed to avoid him. It had been 2 weeks since the..incident. For the first week, Alex had stayed away and given her her space, only talking to her when necessary. The next week Alex had decided to take a small step forward. So he bought her coffee.

A grin soon apeared as a familar Jeep Cherokee pulled up a few parking spots down.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

Izzie smiled inwardly as they pulled up. She secretly looked forward to getting to work now. She would never let Alex know that though. Not yet. No, She wanted him to know that she was still upset, still hurt. She wasn't quite ready to try again. Yet, she loved how adorable Alex was being. Waiting for her every morning. Hell even when it rained one morning, he waited for her at the hospital entrance, coffee in hand.

Before she could even open the door, Alex was there, opening it for her. She gave him a small smile and climbed out.

"Good Morning." He greeted handing her the cup.

She smiled a bit more and took a sip, "Mm. Morning."

As they walked to the across the parking lot, Izzie noticed that her and Alex were walking in sinc. This made her grin even more. Oh shit. Izzie quit. You're not ready! Quit smiling!

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIA

The grin didn't go unoticed by Alex. The grin made him want to jump for joy, in a manly way of course. The grin meant his plan was working. He was working his way back in. That grin was proof. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he heard his name called. Turning around, he groaned. Of course, Izzie had turned around too.

The grin disapeared. Instead she just gave him one last look, not a good one either, and kept walking.

Alex quickly glanced back at the red head now standing beside him, "What do you want, Olivia?"


End file.
